Twins for Sale
by Azuru99
Summary: Aril is sent to Forks Washington to live with her aunt Klareen. Full summary inside. Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

An: Aril is a constant character with me. I hope you enjoy her as much as I do.

Summary: Aril's older brother receives a letter to Hogwarts. Her Mom decides to send her and her twin brother to their aunt's for the school year. Their aunt lives in Forks Washington an Aril is nervous. Who does she meet there? Why won't he leave her alone?

Chapter One

Aril sat at the table next to her twin brother Mickey. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes and her skin was ivory with a hint of a soft pink color around her lips. Mickey had short black hair and light blue eyes and his skin was a caramel color.

She scowled at her plate. Today would probably be the day Jon got his letter to attend Hogwarts. Her mother was sick and would be staying in St. Mungos hospital and Aril and Mickey would stay at their aunt's place for the year. "I can't wait until we go. Then we won't have to go to aunt Klareen's anymore,? She muttered. "Aril you haven't been there before. How do you know you won't like it," her mother said from the doorway. "Because we don't know anyone there. Why can't we come back after you are recovered," Aril asked. "There is no cure for mum's illness as of yet. You know that verry well. Letting her be in the hospital while I'm at school is the best plan. And we don't have any relatives in England," Jon said coming in behind their mother. "Stop acting az if you know everything Jon," Mickey muttered under his breath. Jon diddn't hear and sat on the other side of Aril. Aril scowled again, "Why am I always stuck between them mother?" "Because you sat there, now stop complaining," their mother said. Aril sighed and picked at her food.

Jon got his letter that day and Aril stayed outside in the small belt of trees behind their house. She sat on a log and looked into the green leaves of the tree above her. She loved the outdoors a trait that her mother said came from her father. The three siblings had never seen their father, but they knew that their mother was still in love with him. "Thinking about father again," Mickey asked sitting beside her. "I was thinking about how she's still in love with him. I think that's why she's sick," "Common! You know why she's sick! Father has nothing to do with it Aril." "Mickey he's the only one who can cure her." "First of all there is no cure. Second of all, all we know is that he's somewhere in the Washington area. How can we find him?" "I wasn't saying we should find him. I was saying he is the one who can cure her. And they don't know a cure, doesn't mean there isn't one."

The summer flew by and Aril packed for Washington. She still wasn't happy about leaving, but she kept quiet for her mother's sake. When she wasn't packing she was outside in the sun. It was the only place she knew to keep away from Jon who was bragging about going to Hogwarts. "You know I hear that Harry Potter is starting this year," Jon said. "Only you would have to hear that Jon," Mickey muttered and Aril laughed. "At least I'm not staying with aunt Klareen and Aril. How fun will that be huh Mickey?" "What's wrong with staying with me? You'll have to live with me soon enough. At school." "Maybe not. You could be in another house when you come." "I'll make time to live with you then Jon," Aril said smiling. "Stop arguing. Tomorrow you will be on your way," their mother said. Aril smiled and excused herself from the table. She climbed the stairs and entered her room.

She woke up and got ready. They piled into the family's car and drove to King's Cross. The family helped Jon onto the train and were saying goodbye to him.A boy timidly asked to join him, and Jon agree. Aril left to wait wondering who would hang out with Jon of all people. He was such a bore, he wouldn't go outside and he only read to was for studying he thought not for enjoyment. Aril on the other hand was athletic but she loved to read also. Mickey joined her and they waited for their mother. Mickey loved reading the best. The train pualed away and their mother suggested lunch before taking them to the airport. Here comes a wonderful year away from home, Aril thought acerbically to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter Two

Aril had never been so excited to be landing in a place she didn't want to be in. The plane ride had been long and boring. Now they were in Seattle waiting for their aunt to pick them up. "Stop fidgeting Aril," Mickey growled. "Stop bossing me around." Aril retorted. They continued to bicker until a high trill voice called out, "Aril, Mickey! You made it dears." Aril made a face before smiling and turning around. "Aunt Klareen! How are you?" She didn't think her aunt's question needed answering. Of course they had made it, if not they wouldn't be here. "I'm fine thank you for asking dear." "That's great," Mickey said joining the conversation.

They followed their aunt as she led them to pick up their things. "I know you must be nervous coming here for the first time and all, so when we get home we are going to have a nice snack. Some friends of mine have invited us to a barbecue and I don't want to spoil your appetites." Aril made a face. Mickey grinned at her and muttered, "Now you can't use that I don't know anyone excuse." Aril glared at him. He knew perfectly well why she didn't want to come.

They picked up their luggage and followed their aunt to the parking lot. In the parking lot Aril froze her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Keep it up and you'll start catching flies." Mickey muttered. "Do you see that! How can you not see that?!" Aril hissed. The car their aunt stopped at was a Malibu Chevy. Aril would have been fine with that except the paint was Barbie pink. Mickey made a face and climbed in the back.

When they got to their aunt's house Aril was delighted to see that nothing was pink. Aunt Klareen led them into the house and directed them to their room. "I hope you don't mind sharing. This was the only extra one besides the guest room. If you do mind I'll put one of you in there and my guests will have to sleep on the couch." "No it's fine. Thank you aunt Klareen." Mickey assured. Aril nodded and threw her stuff on the top bunk. "Great! Let's go down for our snack and then you can unpack."

They had a handful of raisins and a glass of orange juice. Then the twins went up the stairs and into their new room. Besides the bunk bed their was a dresser and a closet. A table sat in the corner. Aril beat Mickey to the dresser and got the first and third drawer. Mickey got the second and bottom drawer. Then they hung their jeans and shirts in the closet. Mickey stacked a pile of books on the table. "You're turning into a Minnie Jon," Aril grumbled. "Mickey Aril, time to go to the barbecue," their aunt called. "Not the car." Aril groaned.


	3. Chapter 3 the War Begins

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Chapter 3

Aril lay in bed listening to the rest of the house sleep. When they had returned from the barbecue she had emmediately gone to bed, but the memories of the event had kept her up. Looking up at the ceiling she could see the events unfolding before her hundreds of times.

Aunt Klareen had taken them around and introduced them to countless people. Then she had been caught up in a conversation and the twins had been left to themselves. There were a lot of teenagers in the group, but the twins were the youngest. "Maybe we should go say hi." Mickey said as they watched the older children. "Are you crazy! They wouldn't give us the time of day. We're just little kids to them." Aril hissed.

After a while one of the teens came over and smiled at them. "Hi my name is Seth Clearwater." "Hello I'm Mickey Raziela and this is my twin Aril. We're living with our aunt Klareen for the school year." "Great! Want to meet the others?" Aril stared at her brother hoping he'd say no. "Sure. That's sounds great."

Seth led the way and Mickey pulled on Aril's arm to get her moving. "I hate you," she hissed. Her twin only smiled at her and continued following Seth. "Hey guys! This is Klareen's niece and nephew Aril and Mickey Raziela." Seth said to the other teens. "Good now go play with them somewhere else," a girl sneered. Seth continued naming a long and confusing list of names. "Bug off little brother," the girl said. Aril realized that this must be Leah. Her confirmation was proved correct when Seth said, "Oh, come on Leah. It's a barbecue, cheer up." Mickey nudged his sister and Aril glared at him. One of the the boy's stepped forward and welcomed them and said that if they needed anything just to ask.

The evening was going by slowly as Aril managed to be separated from the other teens. Her brother was still there chatting away. She sat against the wall listening to the babble of voices. Oh, how she wished she could go to Hogwarts. She glanced at the group and noticed one of the teens watching her. She couldn't place his name, but it was creeping her out. One of the other teens whispered something and the boy replied not taking his eyes from her.

An hour or so later the boy came over to her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Embry Call." Aril forced a small smile and said, "Hi I'm Aril. Nice to meet you." The boy returned the smile. He seemed really friendly as he sat beside her and talked, but something kept her on edge. She excused herself and went outside. It was cold and raining but that helped her clear her thoughts. Suddenly a voice said, "Why don't you go back to England. You're not welcome here." She turned and saw Leah. "Do you think if I had a choice I'd be here talking to a half-naked philanderer." The girl turned red and hissed, "Such big words for a little brat like you."

Mickey came out followed by Seth and Embry. "Leah leave her alone." Embry said at the same time Mickey said, "Aril don't pick fights." Both girls shot the boys glares. "Leave me alone," they said together before turning back to each other. "At least I can stop being a brat when I want, but you'll always be a philanderer." Leah snarled and lunged for her. Aril slipped out of the way and hissed something in Leah's ear.

Rage sent tremors threw Leah's body. The other teens came out as Leah snarled at Aril and trembled in anger. "Stop it Leah," one of the boys said. Aril realized it was the boy who had whispered to Embry. Leah snarled at her again and said, "This isn't over little witch." "Of course not. It's far from it."

Aunt Klareen came out and seeing the end of the fight dragged the twins home.


	4. Chapter 4 Spreading the Word

Disclaimor: I don't own the books. I wish but I don't. Aril and that gang are all mine though.

Chapter 4

After the twins left Jacob glared at Leah. "Why did you have to pick a fight with the kid," he asked. "Because she irritates me and I don't trust her." Embry glared too.

It had happened so fast. Seth had vanished for a minute and returned with two ten-year-olds. He had introduced them as Klareen's niece and nephew. The boy seemed really friendly, but Aril seemed not to trust them. She had left the group and sat by the opposite wall.

Embry had been curious and had watched her. The girl looked up and their eyes met.

His world changed in that second, and he knew he'd do anything to protect her. "Nice, now you can stop moping about it," Jacob whispered. "I haven't been moping. Just wondered what the big deal was about." Then he walked over to her and introduced himself. She smiled uneasily at him, but was polite.

When she had left the house Embry saw Leah go too. Seth and Mickey were exchanging worried glances. They had obviously seen the girls. All three moved to the door and saw the girl's glaring at each other. "Leah leave her alone," Embry tried to warn her. Aril's brother spoke at the same time saying, "Aril don't pick fights." The girls glared at them and said, "Leave me alone."

The rest of the pack came out and they watched as both girl's made their hatred show. Luckily before Leah could shift Klareen came out and dragged the twins home.

Embry turned and headed away from the rest. He didn't want to see Leah then. Sam's pack were still in the house, but he didn't want to see them either. Jacob and Quil caught up to him. "We should tell the Cullens," Quil grumbled. Jacob smiled at the thought of seeing Renesmee.

They reached the Cullens quickly and shifted back into their human forms. Renesmee came out and greeted Jacob. Embry and Quil stood behind Jacob waiting for him to remember why they were here. Bella and Edward followed their daughter out and greeted the wolves. "We came to let you know that Klareen's niece and nephew are living with her." Jacob said not taking his eyes from Renesmee. Renesmee had slowed down growing and now was going to school. It had been Carlisle's idea. "Thank you Jacob." Edward said.


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight aren't mine, Aril and her family are.

Chapter five

The hideous pink car pulled up to the curb and the twins got out. They went to the office and introduced themselves. "You are in Miss Raymond's class." The secretary said handing them a map. The twins nodded and followed the map to their class.

When they entered Miss Raymond nodded. It was the first of the year so she didn't introduce them to the rest of the class. She took attendance and put them right to work.

At recess the twins separated. Mickey found a group of boys and Aril watched the other kids. She noticed a girl standing alone a little farther up the wall. A girl came up and smiled at Aril. "You must be knew here. I'm Estelle Fae." "Nice to meet you. I'm Aril Raziela. How did you know I was new." "You have that new girl look about you. Hey you want to play tetherball?"

Estelle was a very funny, intelligent girl. The two became fast friends over the next few weeks. Both loved sports, and they joined many games.

One day aunt Klareen told the two siblings that the Cullen's would be picking them up. Aril knew now that Renesmee was the girl standing by the wall her first day. Renesmee kept to herself, but sometimes Mickey would talk to her. At first she was happy not to be riding in the pink car, but it was short-lived. "My aunt told us we would be riding with the Cullen's today." Aril told Estelle. "Wow! Nobody's ever done that before. Sometimes they're accompanied by a bunch of teens. Mostly boys but one girl." Aril frowned, she would not go anywhere with Leah.

After school Estelle pulled her aside. "Look what I found in the library," she said excitedly and showed her a book about magic. Aril hadn't exactly told Estelle she was a witch, just that she was interested in that kind of stuff. They opened it to see the table of contents. Uneasily Aril looked up and saw a strange man standing right behind Estelle. A little gasp escaped her when the man grabbed her and took off. Estelle cried out as another grabbed her.

The Cullen's and Jacob's pack came to the school. Renesmee was waiting and so was Mickey. "Where's your sister?" Seth asked Mickey. He looked up and said, "She was talking with her friend Estelle." A cry floated on the still air to them. They ran to where it came from and found the girl's bookbags and a book sitting on the ground. There was no sign of the girl's. Jacob and his pack made faces. "Bella take Mickey and Renesmee home." Edward said.

The man ran carrying the petrified Aril. The trees were blurs and she was certain he'd run into them. It seemed hours before they reached where they were going. The man slowed and opened a door in a hotel. Both girl's were tossed onto a bed and left there.

Presently a man entered the room flanked by the two kidnapers. Aril was frozen in place. She knew that face. It had hung on the wall of her England home since before she was born. The man smiled at her and said, "Hello Aril." Estelle sensing her friends shock asked, "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" "I am Austin Raziela. I only want my daughter." Aril shrank away from him. She had hoped to meet him. Maybe to ask him for help curing her mother. But this man wasn't anything like the one her mother told them about. He seemed to guess her thoughts and said, "Your mother clings to a memory. I left her because she did not like who I became. I wanted her to use her powers to help us gain power and fame. She didn't want it, she wanted to raise you and your brothers and keep her head down. I left her and came here hoping she would follow. She did not and I stayed. I met my creator five years ago and he made me powerful. I heard rumors that you and your twin moved in with that wretched aunt of yours. She always hated me and tried to stop your mother from marrying me. I have waited for the perfect opportunity, and your friend presented it today."

Aril's head spun. She buried her head in her hands trying to think it through. He wasn't finished though, "You will live with me. Unfortunately your mother must die. I will send you to Hogwarts and you will return to me. When you are older I will turn you into one of us."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

An: Aril's father had been changed into a vampire and the others were his coven.

Chapter six:

The two men that had guarded Aril's father came in and left two trays of food. Estelle crawled over and studied them warily. "Do you truly think I would poison my own daughter?" Both girl's spun around to see Aril's father standing by the door. "Eat. I don't want you dieing before the time comes."

Aril split the meals so that they had equal portions off of each tray. Her reasoning was that if they were to poison Estelle they'd also poison her.

Edward led the group in charge of rescuing the girls. They had been traveling through the countryside. "Whoever it is didn't want to stop and feed." Carlisle said. Edward had called him and he had come along with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and a reluctant Rosalie. Leah had stayed behind. Jacob didn't want to have any trouble between the Quileute and Aril.

They crossed Canada's border and finally entered a small town. "Wait here, I'll scout the place out." Edward said and continued to follow the trail. It led to a hotel.

"Call the car." Edward said when he returned. Carlisle called Esme who would bring the car.

Mickey sat in the Cullen's house worriedly waiting for word about his sister. Esme had brought some food for him, but he only picked at it. Now Esme and Bella sat across from him. "It'll be all right. When the call comes Bella and I will take a car and get her back." "Can I go to?" Mickey asked. "No dear. There's just not enough room in the cars as it is." Mickey lowered his gaze. "You can stay here with Renesmee and Leah." Esme tried to sooth him. Her cellphone rang and she answered.

Esme and Bella left. Mickey sat on the porch waiting for their return. Renesmee came out and said quietly, "It'll take a few hours. I heard them talking, she's in some hotel in some little town on the edge of Canada." Mickey nodded and followed her back inside.

The girls lay asleep on the comfortable hotel bed. The door opened and two men stood over them. One pulled the other out and they went back to their own room. "Why capture her now? Why not closer to the time," Jocabee asked. "Because next year she goes to that damn school," Michael snarled. "So? What can she learn there?" "Jocabee! She can learn to defeat us. I know my daughter better than you. Leave it up to me." "But Michael, there were vampires at the school. How do we know they won't come and take her back." "Do you not trust my judgement anymore Jocabee?" "I trust it. I was only concerned." "Leave the concerns to me. I'll turn the twins soon enough. Trust me Jocabee."

Back in the girls room Aril stirred and sat up. She went to the window and looked out. Darkness had fallen. She saw a large group enter the hotel. She shrugged and went to sit on the sofa. Estelle joined her groggily. "What time is it?" "Just after ten," Aril said. The door opened and a large group filed in. Aril was shocked to see Embry, Jacob, and Seth. There was another but she couldn't remember his name. The rest were totally unfamiliar. "Come on. We're here to save you." Embry said. Aril shook her head. She motioned towards the door. Edward pulled Embry back out of sight of the door. It swung open and the three men came inside. "Who do you trust more Aril; these strangers who won't leave you or your brother alone, or me your father who only wants to protect his little girl." "Aril we don't want to hurt you. We only want to be friends." Embry said. "Shut up! You little twerps don't know anything about her! If I don't keep her she'll destroy us all!" Rage filled Aril as she realized his plans. "I hate you! I hate hate hate hate hate you! You are a selfish pig! No wonder mum's sick! I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate you!" Her father staggered backwards at her words. Then a coldness filled his red eyes. "Your mother's sick because I want her to be. Next year she won't be able to live." "You killed her? Why would you kill her?" "Because she was in my way. I had to kill her." "I wish you would die." Aril whispered burying her head in her arms. Her father laughed and said, "I could never die. When you join us you won't beable to either." "I won't join you. I will never join you." She stood up and went to Embry's side, Estelle right next to her. He took in the situation, then he turned to leave. "This isn't the last you've heard of me. I will come back for you. You are meant to be one of us."

Aril did not remember the ride home. She had fallen asleep and had not woken up until she was being carried into a house. She was very warm and did not want to wake up. She shifted and returned to the darkness. Light woke her up and she stared, she did not recognize her surroundings. Where was aunt Klareen and why wasn't she in bed. She lay on a sofa tucked in with blankets. "Your awake!" Mickey said coming over to her. "Where am I?" Aril asked. "The Cullens. They called aunt Klareen and said we'd be over here. She's at work, so she asked that they watch over us. I've been so worried. What happened?" The memories filled Aril and her head spun. "Don't know," she said groggily. He stared at her and opened his mouth. A voice interrupted him though. "Mickey," it said. "She is telling the truth. She does not quite understand the situation." "Dad said he'd change us. Said we shouldn't go to the school." She tried to sit up, but her head spun. A cool hand helped her to sit. "Aril my name is Edward Cullen. I must have a word with you." Aril nodded. "Your father wanted to prevent you from becoming a witch. He wanted to turn you into a vampire." Aril tensed when he mentioned becoming a witch. "I will not tell anyone about that. Not even Embry. You must tell him, but you must realize that there are some good vampires. My family would like to be your friend. We will protect you if you protect us." Aril thought then she said, "You are good vampires. I will not hurt your family if that is the case. I don't know how to protect you, but I will not tell anyone and I will learn how to." Edward smiled and got up. "So it is agreed we will keep each others secrets?" Both twins nodded and he left. Mickey went soon after hoping to find his sister some food.

Embry came in nervously after Mickey left. "Aril can I talk to you?" Aril smiled and nodded. She had a feeling she would be talked to today. She motioned for him to take a seat. "I must be honest with you. I am a w-shifter. We can turn into wolves. One of the things that comes with being a shifter is that we imprint. It means that we find someone who's a perfect mate for us. It means that the shifter can be whatever the imprint needs. A brother or a lover or just a close friend." He told her all about being a shifter and how they thought of themselves as werewolves. She learned much and learned that she was Embry's imprint. She leaned against the sofa and closed her eyes. It was both good and bad he told her. She knew now that she could trust him, but she didn't want to tell him she would be going back to London at the end of the school year.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight and Harry Potter are not mine; Aril and her gang are.

An: I know Harry and Hogwarts have only been mentioned. I'll bring them in more soon. Sorry about the long update. Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter Seven

The year flew by. Aril grew closer to the Cullen's, Estelle and most of the pack. She still did not get along with Leah. Mickey and Seth grew inseparable and would often find ways to prank Aril. All in all life was pretty good for the young witch.

Only one thing troubled her. She had not told Embry about Hogwarts and how she wouldn't be coming back next year. Letters came from Jon about how great Hogwarts was. She kept his first one because she loved reading how disappointed he was, and the way he wrote was hilarious.

Dear Aril and Mickey,

I am writing because I felt I must keep in contact with you to remind you of the life you shall soon be undertaking. You must learn the proper way to write letters so as you could write.

School is a wonderful experience. The lessons are invigorating. I of course am in Gryffindor as was our mother. I am studying hard. Unfortunately Harry Potter lack the knowledge I feel he should possess. He was the one to defeat You-know-who after all; if as some believe he will come back then the Boy-who-lived should in my opinion study the hardest so as to defeat him for good.

Mother is as well as could be expected. Unfortunately the healers at St. Mungo's think she shall not live past next Christmas. They will let her return home; but there will be a healer in attendance.

I will see you this summer. Expect more letters to follow about my year. It is always good to be forwarned. I have talked to the headmaster professor Dumbledore about our mother's eventual death. We are discussing possible places we may live during the summer.

Your elder brother,

Jon

Mickey hated the letter at once. "He's cold, insensitive, selfish, judgemental and worst of all he's a git!" Aril grinned at her twin and said, "You forgot rude, snide, scornful, impertinent and stuck-up." "Some of those means the same thing in the long run." Mickey pointed out. "But there all true, and it puts the point across." Aril retorted. Mickey had to agree with that.

One day aunt Klareen suggested a farewell party for the twins. Aril looked at the calendar and gulped. She had less than a month to spend with her friends. "Alice loves parties, why not let her be in charge of it?" Mickey suggested. "Great idea Mickey. You can ask her tomorrow. Now off to bed children." Aril rolled her eyes as they went up the stairs. She could never quite understand her aunt. Sometimes she spoke to them like an adult. Sometimes she spoke to them like they were three years old.

An; I want you to vote. Should the Cullens and the pack go to Hogwarts? Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but I do own Aril and her gang.

An: Thanks goes to Kimmmz for the reviews and for being the first to answer the question. I was going to wait and see if anymore was coming but I couldn't stand it. Too many ideas floating through my head. I would like to mention that I'm going to try and get between three and five chapters posted on Christmas or the day after as a Christmas present to you all. This means I may or may not update between now and then. I still want more reviews with the answer to my question though. So I've decided that if I get two more reviews with an answer to the question posted in the previous chapter I'll post one more chapter between now and Christmas.

Chapter Eight

Alice picked Aril up early on the day of the party so she could get her ready. The whole thing was a surprise for the twins so she blindfolded her and led her up the stairs. When they reached Alice's room Alice took off the blindfold and began working on Aril's hair. She twisted and pinned the hair in an intricate design which secretly pleased the girl. "Stop moaning Aril! Your worse than Bella," Alice finally said exasperated with the girl. "Don't you want to look pretty for when you tell Embry the big secret?" Aril scowled. "I don't think he'll like it," she said softly. "Don't worry about that. Worry about figuring away of telling him." Aril stuck her tongue out at Alice. Alice choose that moment to squirt breathspray into her mouth. She grinned impishly as Aril choked from the shock. Then she began on her face. "I'm not even eleven yet! Why do I have to wear this gunk." "Because you look pretty with this "gunk" on," Alice replied. Aril waited impatiently as Alice put different cosmetics on her face. When she was finally done, she ordered Aril to stay and left. "I'm not a dog," Aril thought. She didn't say it aloud because she knew Alice would hear even if she wasn't intended too.

Alice returned carrying a clothes bag and from it she took a pale blue dress. It had a v-neck and the neck and hem were edged in seed pearls. Intricate star patterns wove their way across the fabric. The patterns were made of glitter that caused the gown to gleam in the light. Tiny sapphires were scattered throughout the gown.

Aril stared stunned at the beautiful dress. She knew that it would not have been cheap, and she felt terrified she'd tear it. Alice slid the gown over her head ignoring the protests she got. From a box she removed sapphire earrings, a sapphire necklace, and a bracelet with tiny sapphire's and ruby's weaving amongst each other. She placed them upon the shocked girl and spun her around to face the mirror.

Aril stared at the reflection of her bedecked in such finery. Alice grinned at her from over her shoulder. "To help with the explaining. He'll be distracted." Aril spun around glaring at the impish vampire. "It's not funny Alice! What if I tear it?" Alice shrugged, "You look so grown-up," she gushed.

A few minutes later Alice led Aril down the stairs and into the main room. The place was decorated all in blue and gold, which were the twins favorite colors. Mickey was already there in a soft gold suit. He smiled at his twin as she fidgeted in the lovely gown. Only the Cullens and the pack were there. Aril felt all this splendor was too much for such a small group, but she also knew Alice couldn't help herself. Renesme came over and smiled simpatheticly at Aril. "Aunt Alice doesn't have many occasions to use her designing passion, so she usually over does it." Aril grinned and nodded.

The party was fun and Aril had a great time. Half-way through the party she opened her mouth to tell Embry the truth, when a cracking sound filled the air.

An: Mwhahahahahahaha. I know how much people hate these kinds of endings. I hate them too, but I must stop hear until either I get two more reviews or Christmas comes. Mwhahahahahaha mwhahahahahahahaha. I know its evil. I have to keep up my reputation though. Sorry guys, girls, and dogs/cats.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Aril and her gang belong to me.

Chapter Nine;

An: Here is the first part to your gift from me. I've decided to make it six chapters so here it goes.

Aril and Mickey froze at the sound of an apparating wizard. Mickey looked bemusedly towards the door while Aril's glance kept flickering between the door and Embry. Edward saved her by coming to them. "Embry Aril and I must speak alone with you, if you please.? Embry followed out the back and to the edge of the river. Before Edward could say anything further Aril turned to Embry. "I must be honest with you Embry. Like you with the Shifter thing I too have a secret. I'm a witch." Embry blinked in astonishment. "A what?" "She's a witch," Edward said and proceeded to explain what witches were.

Aril shifted anxiously from foot to foot. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know how to tell you, and I was afraid of how you'd react. Please don't be mad." Embry shook his head. "The sound that had filled the air was a wizard apparrating." Edward explained. "A what doing what?" "A wizard is what the boys are called. Apparatting is a quick way to get from place to place. It's really quite dangerous if you're not properly taught." Aril explained watching his expression. "I know it's a lot to deal with Embry. And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Alice came up to them. "A man has come to speak with you and your brother Aril. He says his name is Albus Dumbledore and that he's the headmaster at Hogwarts." Aril nodded and glanced over at Embry. "Hogwarts is the wizarding school in London." She glanced away before saying, "I don't think Mickey and I will be able to return to Forks." Then she turned and headed back to the house.

She knew Embry could not be hurried. He'd either accept it in time or he'd deny it. If he accepted she knew it would be a lot easier. If he denyed it she feared their friendship would soon be over. Imprint or no she knew that time would tell the outcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Twilight. I do own Aril though.

Chapter Ten:

Esme showed Dumbledore and the twins into the dining the vampires left to do their own thing and the Pack were gathered together at the riverbank. Aril could see them through the glass wall. She knew they were discussing the bombshell she had dropped on poor Embry.

"I have come here to speak with you about your future atendence at Hogwarts." Dumbledore began. "Normally I do not come to the future students residence, or friends for that matter, but I am also here to speak of some troubleing news that will affect yours and your brothers futures." Aril shifted anxiously. She had a bad feeling she knew why the headmaster had come to the Cullens. "I am sorry to say that your mothers condition has worsened a lot faster than the Healers at St. Mungo's had anticipated. I have arranged it so that your brother will stay with some friends over the summer. I have thought long and hard about where you two should go. The only place I can think of would be at the Leaky Cauldron. That will have fixed the rest of this summer. We however need to find homes for you during the other school vacations."

Aril shifted in her seat again. She felt overwhelmed with the news the headmaster had brought. Even though she had been expecting this kind of thing after she left her father. "I'm afraid coming back to Forks is out of the question. It would be to much to find someone to apparrate you two back and forth every summer."

Aril couldn't take it anymore. She leapt from her chair and ran out of the house. Her feet pounded the ground as the words pounded over and over again in her mind. "Your mother's condition has worsened. Its all my fault. I should not have come back with them. I should have stayed with father and she'd be fine. Father would have stopped killing her. It's all my fault. My fault, my fault, my fault."

Over and over thw words pounded in a cadence of guilt. She heard the voices calling her, but the words fueled with guilt drowned them out. It grew unbearable and she ran faster trying to get away from it.

She raceed through the woods her dark hair streaming in the wind behind her. A stitch formed in her side but the guilt pushed her on.

"My fault. My fault. My fault." The tempo grew louder and louder. She couldn't see where she was going. She was blind with guilt and grief for her mother.

She tripped over something and landed in the leaves. For a split second she marveled at how she could run with the beautiful dress. But then the guilt flamed up and she curled into a tight little ball. Tears ran down her cheeks. "My fault. My fault. My fault." She sobbed these words over and over again.

A numbing blankness came over her and she slipt into a waking slumber. But then she heard the voice far out into the distant. It was so far she was surprised she could here it. "Aril," the voice cried. She slipt back into the stupor and lay in the leaves oblivious to the rest of the world.

The stupor was broken as a hand rested on her arm. She lay unmoving hoping the person would leave her in her guilt ridden stupor. Then the person spoke, "Please look at me Aril."

She knew that voice. It was Embry. She rolled over and looked at him. Under the ocean of guilt she felt a flicker of happiness. He would accept her as a witch. But then her eyes met his and she saw the fear in them.

Without saying a word he picked her up and began carrying her back to the Cullens. As they headed back she realized she had been cold and she relaxed in the heat from his skin.

She awoke to voices all around her. She could not distinguish any of the voices besides her twin's. "Whats wrong with her," he demanded. "She's just exhausted," said another voice. And slowly the voices died down. Aril faded out but she was aware of Embry speaking. Then Embry said "She keeps saying its all her fault." As Mickey asked, "Whats her fault." Aril remembered why she had run off in the first place.

She covered her face with her hands and wept silently. Her mother would die and it would be all her fault. Out of nowhere a cold hand gripped her wrist. "It's not your fault. He would have kept killing her even if you'd stayed. If you must feel anything feel anger towards the one who really is doing this." Edwards voice struck a bell deep within her and she relaxed letting the exhaustion take her to the deep black of sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine. Aril and her family are.

Chapter Eleven:

Embry stared after the girl who had stolen his life. A Witch? Aril was actually a witch? And who was this Dumbledore person? Aril said he was the headmaster of the school she would return to London to attend. He felt a sudden rush of anger towards the headmaster.

"Embry what did she want to talk to you about?" Quil asked coming up with the rest of the Pack. "She says she's a witch and she has to go to a school back in London," he replied. As he thought about it the knowledge seemed to settle. He found that he was perfectly fine with her being a witch. After all he was a teen that turned into a wolf.

As he realized this he looked up to see Aril disappearing into the forest. He stood staring after her shocked at how fast she could run. For an eleven year old she was pretty fast.

Mickey came out followed by an old man. This man had white hair and beard. His eyes were blue and the looked at one from behind halfmoon glasses. Mickey was disperately calling his sister. But she was long gone. He came over to the Pack and said, "She just took off. I don't know what happened. Professor Dumbledore was talking to us about our mother getting worse, it upset me too, but she just took off out of the blue." Embry didn't wait for him to say anything else. He followed the scent that already pulled at him and jogged into the forest.

When he found her she was curled up crying. She kept muttering "It's my fault" over and over again.

He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't move a muscle at his touch. "Please look at me Aril," he said.

He sesperately wanted her to know that he still cared about her. That he accepted her.

She responded to his voice and he dearly wished he'd asked her anything else. The torment in her eyes was like a knife being twisted through his heart.

He lifted her and began carrying her back to the Cullens. Though she muttered over and over again she seemed to relax a little.

When they got back everyone started talking at once. Finally he was able to explain his part of it. Suddenly she started crying softly into her hands.

Embry knew Aril rarely cried. She didn't cry at all when her father had kidnapped her. Edward knelt beside her and gripped her wrist. He spoke to her and comforted her. Embry's stomach clenched in jealousy. He wanted to comfort her. He longed to be in Edwards place. But he could tell that he would screw the whole thing up.

She stopped crying and drifted back to sleep. The old man then came forward. "I wish to make a proposition with you. I see that the twins have grown close to all of you, and it will be difficult for them to part with you so soon." Embry watched him closely. Carlisle and Jacob listened to what he had to say. Dumbledore turned to Carlisle. "I fear a dark lord will come within the next few years. I fear also that many of your kind will help him in his endeavors. This problem has been complicated, but with your permission I would like you to work at Hogwarts as a teacher of your kind." Carlisle nodded and said, "I understand your dilemma, but I will not leave my family here while I go all the way to England." Dumbledore nodded and said, "Understandable. I would love it if your family came. Your dear wife could help you as well as that charming young lady," he nodded to Renesme, "and the rest of your family can attend classes with the rest of the school. I will let you discuss in length after I'm gone." Carlisle thanked him and Dumbledore turned to Jacob. "I would also like to invite you to attend Hogwarts as well. I understand Shifters have quite a bit of magic. I will let you think on it though." He paused and then nodded.

He glanced at a strange looking watch and then said, "I believe I will take young Mr. Raziela with me. I will return for Ms. Raziela in a couple days. I hope to have your answers by then." Then he took Mickey by the arm and vanished with a loud popping sound.

The Pack soon left for home. Embry lay in bed that night hoping Jacob would agree to go to Hogwarts. Then he realized maybe it would be better to hope the Cullens would go. Jacob would not go if Renesme didn't. His thoughts turned to Quil. If they went Quil wouldn't be able to see Claire as much. He felt torn between his best friend and the one he imprinted on.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I own Aril though.

Chapter Twelve:

Aril awoke feeling cold. She looked around and found that it was night. She felt terrible for falling asleep on the Cullen's couch. As she thought threw the events that had taken place during the day. Alice came and led up the stairs. She gave her some pajamas and showed her to a room with a bed. Aril snuggled under the covers sighing.

She slept soundly threw the night and woke the next morning feeling a lot better. She changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Then she went downstairs to find the Cullens and the Pack gathered in the main room. She felt afraid of how they'd react to her little episode the day before. Leah was the only one to sneer though. Quil actually moved so she could sit beside Embry. She felt glad he seemed fine with her. She had been afraid they would not like her after yesterday.

The group debated on going to Hogwarts. They had told her what had happened while she was asleep and then proceeded with the debate. When they finally reached an agreement she couldn't help but feel glad. They had decided to go to Hogwarts. She would still be with her friends.

Dumbledore returned for Aril and was pleased that they all would be coming to Hogwarts. The Cullens had already bought a fairly large house and plane ticket. Dumbledore took Aril straight there and he did some magic so that the house was larger. The Cullens had offered to keep the twins and Jon over the school breaks. The Pack would return to Forks some Summers and stay with the Cullens other summers. Dumbledore also gave the future students lists of supplies. He took Esme and Carlisle aside to talk about their new teaching posts.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do own Aril and her family.

Chapter Thirteen:

Aril awoke feeling excited. They would be going to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. She bounced out of bed and into blue jeans and a soft salmon pink t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a braid and looked into the mirror. She beamed at her reflection, her eyes dancing in excitement.

She skipped merrily down the three flights of stairs and into the kitchen. Esme smiled at her and gave her a plate of bacon and eggs. "I'm glad to see your in a good mood this morning." "I can't wait to get to Diagon Alley and see Mickey again." Aril said her voice throbbing with the joy she felt. The Pack filed in and took their places. Leah scowled at Aril and said, "Someone's obviously in a good mood. It's sickening you know Aril?" Aril beamed at her and continued to eat. "Cut it out Leah," Embry said in a dangerous tone of voice. "Oooooh, little Aril needs Embry to stick up for her." Aril excused herself and left the room.

The drive to the Leaky Cauldron was long. Aril was squished between Bella and Quil. The drive didn't lower her good mood much though and they reached their destination in good time. Mickey was waiting for them and the twins greeted each other warmly. They were both excited for the coming year.

After getting their money the group headed for Madame Malkins. A boy stood on the stool beside Aril's. He had blonde hair and he said his name was Draco Malfoy. "I'm Aril," she said absently. "So do you come from a big brood like the Weasleys," the boy asked rudely. "No, I only have two brothers." "Look at that lot. Bet they'll go in Gryffindor. Bunch of loosers like them." "Those people just happens to be my friend." Aril said coldly.

The witch finished and Aril hopped off the stool. She paid and left the shop to wait for her friends away from Malfoy.

That evening the group sat eating dinner in the Leaky Cauldron. They had decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron and catch the train in the morning. Aril felt exhausted from the long day, and she couldn't stop thinking about the rude Malfoy boy. She hoped they wouldn't be in the same house. She felt certain that Malfoy was a Slytherin. Only Slytherin's hated Gryffindor's as much as Malfoy seemed to hate them. She had just settled on this conclusion when Esme shooed them all upstairs. Aril, her brother, and the shifters all fell asleep quickly. The vampires sat in their room talking quietly throughout the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I do own Aril.

Chapter Fourteen:

An: I know that Esme and Carlisle have the last name of Cullen, but as they are teaching the same class I have made Esme Professor Hale in Hogwarts.

Aril awoke at eight the next morning. She went down to eat then back upstairs to triple check her trunk. The group filed into taxis at ten, and headed to King's Cross.

They wheeled their trunks into the station. Aril and her brother showed the others how to enter platform nine and three quarters. Once threw they quickly found a large compartment and settled down. Aril sat by the window with Embry on her other side. She felt safe and snug with him there, but she wouldn't willingly tell him.

Soon after the train departed from the station Jon entered their compartment. "Hello Aril, Mickey." "Hi Jon. How're you doing." "Fine. Who are they?" Aril introduced the Cullens and the Pack. Jon smirked at them. "So you're our new teacher huh," he asked Esme and Carlisle. He shook his head. "I knew this school was going down the drain." He turned and left the compartment his nose in the air. "What's his problem?" Mickey complained. Aril didn't answer as she was staring out the window deep in thought.

Edward glanced at Aril frowning. "Why are you counting?" Aril slowly turned to the rest of the group and said, "no reason," but they all could see it was a lie. She excused herself and went to the restroom.

When she was gone Mickey turned to Edward. "Why was she counting?" "She was trying to calculate how long it would be before your father came after her again." "That girl needs to get a life." Leah sniffed. "You need to leave her alone Leah." Embry snapped. Leah turned away and an uncomfortable silence fell.

After a few minutes of occward silence Esme timidly brought up Jon again. "Was it just me or did he seem a little distant. Even with his brother and sister." "That's because he's afraid they will be mad at him for lying to them for the past year." Edward said. Mickey shot upright. "He what?!"

Just then Aril entered taking her seat again. "He wrote and said he was in Gryffindor didn't he?" "Yeah?" Mickey and Aril asked slowly. "Well he isn't. He's in Slytherin."

The twins spent the rest of the trip trying to forget about Jon. When the train finally reached the school Esme and Carlisle vanished into the darkness. Everyone else filed after a huge man to the edge of a lake.

Aril, Embry, Quil, and Jacob shared one boat. Mickey Seth, Edward, and Bella shared a second. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were in a third boat; and Leah and Renesme shared a boat with a red haired girl name Ginny and a boy.

When the boats reached the other end of the lake the group filed up to the castle. After waiting in an empty room they were led into the Great Hall. The sorting went quickly. Mickey, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Aril, Bella, Alice and Renesme were placed in Gryffindor. Seth, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie went to Hufflepuff. Leah was placed in Slytherin.

The feat began and they tucked into the food. Aril was shocked when the Pack started slowing down. They soon grew full. After dinner Dumbledore rose to address the students. "And finally I would like to introduce you to professor Cullen and Professor Hale. They will be teaching a Dark Creatures and how to Handle them class." Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryfindor applauded politely. Slytherin students including Jon muttered and sneered at the knew professors.

Aril filed to the dorm with her friends. She felt so safe and happy. Her father couldn't get to her here.

She had met Ginny Weasley over dinner and had made friends with her. She also liked an older girl named Hermione Granger.

As she was saying goodnight to Embry, Jacob, Mickey and Quil the portrait opened and two boys came in. She recognized Ron Weasley because he looked a lot like the rest of the Weasleys. She also recognized Harry Potter from all the discriptions Jon had given her.

As the rest of the house bombarded the boys with questions she slipped upstairs followed by Bella, Alice and Renesme. They were soon followed by Ginny. "Night guys." Aril yawned. "Night," the rest of the dorm chorused.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I had to rewrite this chapter, and then I finished the story. I think I'll have it up either today or tomorrow.

Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

"You think your safe there? Jon's doing the right thing, he's joined the right people. Switch to Slytherin Aril. Join Jon and together we can be an unstoppable force. Jon will serve us, and Mickey won't stand a chance." The man spoke in a crooning kind of voice. It was pitch-black in the dream, all she could see was a light far in the distance. "What about the Pack? What about the Cullen's?" "Embry will follow you anywhere. Which means the pack will too. You could learn to destroy that hideous pink car." At ``the mention of the car Aril flinched. "No more being seen in it. You and I could dominate London. And when our power is complete we will take over Washington. We may even take over the world. Join Slytherin and the world could be yours."

Suddenly the dream changed. She was standing on a cliff rising high above the Earth. Under her she could see clouds and below them was the ground. The ground was so far below her she felt dizzy at the thought of falling. "Aril!" She heard the call from far behind her. "Aril help me!" Aril turned and ran from the cliff. She ran along that path somehow knowing exactly were the voice was coming from. "Help me Aril!"

Estelle lay in a clearing. Aril ran towards her friend, but suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Her father knelt beside Estelle, and he slowly lowered his head. Aril watched in horror as he drained her best friend.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Aril shot up in bed. Sweat covered her as she remembered the final words. "Nicely done. She'll join us soon." "And the worlds will be ours."

"What happened?" Ginny asked sleepily. "I'm sorry. I think I ate too much. Had a nightmare." Aril said blushing. She settled back and her Ginny fall asleep.

"What was all that about last night?" Renesme asked Aril at breakfast. Embry and Mickey both turned and looked at her. "It was nothing. Just a bad dream." "What was the dream about?" Alice pushed. Aril sighed, "I don't know really. Something about taking over the world." "Oh yeah, very bad dream." Mickey said sarcastically. "That's not the scary part. The scary part was watching Father drinking Estelle's blood."

Mickey choked on a piece of bacon. Aril left the table and headed off to transfiguration.

At lunch Aril sat down sighing. She was exhaused. In transfiguration they'd changed matchsticks into needles. Charmed found them working on the levitation charm. "What's next?" "Potions." Bella replied. Aril nodded, finishing her lunch. "Let's get this over with."

As the group headed down to the dungeons they passed Jon with a blonde boy named Malfoy near the dorrs to the Entrance Hall. Jon sneered at his siblings as they passed. "Looks like the brains didn't extend to the rest of your family Jon." Malfoy said loudly enough for the twins to hear. "Mickey's too gullible for brains and Aril just won't bring her head out of the clouds." Jon said in reply.

Embry tensed beside her. He wanted to teach how a real brother ought to behave around their sister. Aril touched his arm gently stopping him.

"Did you see the freaks they hang out with?" Jon continued. The rest of the Slythrins laughed. "A bit to old for her aren't they" It was Embry's turn to hold ter back.

Professor Snaped gave them a long lecture. "There will be no silly wand waving or incantations in my class. I can teach you..." Aril zoned out. She didn't want to hear what he _could teach them. She wanted to know _what he'd teach them.

When Snape ordered them in pairs Aril was with Embry. She found he was quite good at potions. Snape merrily sniffed as he passed by, but he praised one of the other Slythrins on a potion that wasn't even the right color.

Aril collapsed in bed that night. She sighed and hoped fervently that she wouldn't have another she drifted off exhausted from a long day of classes


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Disclaimor: Don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Her hopes wer in vain. The voice came high and cold again. "Do I have to show you what happens to people who defy me? You _will Join Slythrin do you understand me!" "I'm not changing houses. Especially if Snape's the Head of the House." Aril thought fervently. A shriek split the air and the dream changed. She stood in the clearing again. Embry lay in his human form panting. "Crucio!" The voice said from behind her. Embry writhed in pain. "No!" Aril cried. "Do not defy me Aril Raziela!" Aril struggled to get away. "Let me go," she cried.

The grip loosened and she started to run to Embry. But then the voice spoke two words, "Avada Kedavra!" Embry lay motionless on the ground. Aril screamed.

She screamed, and screamed, and screamed; as hands shook her. She sobbed as she turned half asleep to see a man standing there in a black cloak. The sight sent her screaming even mor. She sat up and toppled out of bed. Tears streamed down her face. She tried to stand but toppled sideways hitting her head on the nightstand.

Aril came around to find she was laying in a bed. She was in the Hospital Wing. A woman stood over her clucking in disapproval. "The Second day of school and you've gone and hit your head on a nightstand? What were you thinking?" Arilo bit back an angry reply. "And your friends say you've been having nighmares since you've arrived. Not a good way to start the school year my dear." Aril just lay there her head throbbing.

The woman brought a potion. She bid the girl drink and finally let her out of the Hospital Wing. The pack, the Cullen's Ginny, and Mickey all waited for her. "Let me guess. This bad dream was worse." Mickey said. Aril nodded and flinched from the pain."Do you think I'd intentionally hit my head on the nightstand?" Mickey saighed, "What happened?" "It all comes down to him saying if I don't join Slytherin he'll start kill me." "And who's this he?" Carlisle pushed. "I don't had a hood on."

Ginny pulled Aril back and asked if she'd come see something later on. Aril agreed to find Ginny after dinner. Then she hurried off to her first class.

She went through the day silently. She would not speak much to her friends and in class would only speak when spoken too.

That evening Ginny showed Aril a diary. "It's Tom Riddles diary." Ginny explained, "watch."

She took a quil and dipped it into her ink. Then she wrote: Hi Tom. It's Ginny Weasley, I've got Aril Raziela with me too. The words vanished and then more words appeared. "Hello Ginny. Hello Aril.

The girls wrote in the diary constantly. Aril found herself writing about how she felt about Embry. What was more she didn't even realized that she liked him in anyway other than a friend until she started writing in the diary. She wrote about Jon and all her other problems. She grew distant from her other friends and closer to Ginny and Tom.

Months passed quickly. Aril could not remember certain events and she found herself avoiding Edward. She grew scared and saw that Ginny was scared too. The girls threw the book into a toilet and ran hoping that the book would vanish for good.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Disclaimor: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

The Pack and Mickey were nervous. Aril was not acting like herself. Mickey went so far as to confront her, but she still did not seem to notice anything. She avoided Edward Cullen and stuck to Ginny.

"What's wrond with her?" Mickey cried in frustration as Aril had ducked down another corridor to avoid Edward. He looked at Edward and asked, "What's she thinking about." Edward frowned, "I don't know. Somethings blocking her mind."

This statement was met with fearful glances. Suddenly McGonagall's floated threw the school. "All students return to the common room. All teachers go to the staff room." The Pack and Mickey ducked into an empty classroom. They waited for a few minutes until they saw Harry and Ron run by. Leah caught Ron and they surrounded the two boys. "Whats going on?" Mickey demanded. "Aril and Ginny are down in the Chamber of secrets." Ron said. "But that's impossible. We saw Aril a few minutes ago." "I have to save my sister," Ron declaired renching his arm from Leah. Harry, Ron, and Embry ran on to Lockheart's classroom.

They found the professor packing. He was going to leave the two girls down in the chamber. The three boys forced Lockheart out of the room and down to Myrtle's Bathroom. Embry noticed that it was the same corridor Aril had ducked down to avoid Edward.

Harry spoke parseltongue and a sink fell through the floor revealing a chute. Lockheart tried to break free, but Embry pushed him down the chute.

Harry followed the professor and Embry followed Harry. Ron came last. Embry quite enjoyed the rush of sliding down the chute, but he had a feeling from all the swearing that Ron did not.

They gathered around a snakeskin a little down the tunnel and Lockheart grabbed Ron's wand. He tried to obliviate Ron's memory, but since Ron hadn't gotten a new wand since the adventure in the beginning of the year it backed-fired. A rockslide decended upon them and Harry and Embry ran forward. Ron and Lockheart ended on one side of the pile of rocks while Harry and Embry were on the other side. "Ron dig a hole threw while Embry and I go get the girls." Harry called. Ron started digging as they started down the corridor.


	18. Chapter 18

The group didn't go back to the dorms though. The Pack and the Cullens hid in an empty class room with Mickey while Ron and Harry hid in the staff lounge. "We must close the school." Professor McGonagall said. Harry and Ron listened in shock as she continued. "Two of the students have been taken into the Chamber itself." "Who are the students," asked a voice. "Aril Raziela and Ginny Weasley." McGonagall replied grimly.

Harry, Ron, and Embry ran to Professor Lockheart's office. He was the one chosen to go into the Chamber for the students. Mickey had wanted to go, but Edward wouldn't let him. "She's my sister!" He cried. "Yes and if you get hurt do you think she would live with herself. She'd blame herself. We all want to go, but there's too many of us." Mickey sat in the classroom sulking as Embry left with Harry and Ron. "Why didn't you stop him?" Mickey asked Jacob. "Does it look like I want to die? I'd prefer to live thank you." Jacob said jokingly.

The three boys found Lockheart packing. After a short struggle they forced him along to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Once there Harry said something in a hissing voice and one of the sinks sank down revealing a tunnel. Ron and Harry pushed Lockheart down before Harry slid down. Embry followed feeling exilerated by the speed at which he was sliding down the tunnel. He could hear Ron behind him swearing.

At the bottom they regrouped and started along another tunnel. "Keep your eyes slitted. The basilisk could be just around the corner." Harrry said.

Lockheart tried to curse them, but ended up bringing down the tunnel. Ron and Lockheart were on one side, and Harry and Embry were on the other. Harry told Ron to dig a hole in the pile of fallen rocks while he and Embry found the girls.


	19. Chapter 19

Embry fell behind Harry as he led the way through the tunnel. He opened a couple passages by speaking in that hissing language. Something wasn't right to Embry, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Then they arrived and saw both girls laying side by side like dolls. Both boys ran to the girls and began shaking them. "They won't wake," said a soft voice from behind them. They turned and looked. Embry saw a boy about sixteen years old with black hair. Harry seemed to recognize him because he said, "Tom? Help us get them back before the serpent comes." But Tom omly leaned against a pillar spining Harry's wand in the air.

"The serpent won't come unless it's called." Harry continued to ask the older boy for help. Embry shifted. He didn't like this boy one bit. Something seemed wrong about him. And then Tom explained who he truly was. He was Lord Voldemort. He was a memory preserved in a book and Aril and Ginny had set him free. "Unwillingly of course, but by then it was far too late. She wouldn't shut up about you Harry. Harry Potter this, and Harry Potter that." Then Tom looked over at Embry. "If possible Aril was worse about you Dogboy. When she learned about who I was she almost broke free. Almost."

Tom began calling the serpent and challenged Harry and Embry to a fight. A phenoix appeared bringing Harry a hat. From it Harry fulled a sword. Harry began sliding down the wall. Embry went the other way pulling his wand out. Tom began to send spells at him.

Embry managed to keep Tom busy until

Harry stabbed the great snake in the roof of the mouth. Then a well placed jinx bound him and he watched as Tom turned his attention to Harry.

"Look even the bird is crying." Tom taunted. Then he swore and kicked at the bird. "I forgot phoenix tears heals the wounds. No matter I'll just take care of you myself. Hey what are you doing?" Embry heard Harry's footsteps and then a terrible scream. He was released from the body-bind and he and Harry ran to where Ginny and Aril woke up.

"Harry. It was Voldemort." Ginny cried. Harry comforted her as Aril looked away from Embry. She didn't speak as they made their way back along the tunnel.

When they returned to the cave-in they found a sizable hole. Ron helped Ginny through followed by Harry, Aril and lastly Embry.


	20. Chapter 20

Professor Lockheart was sent to St. Mungo's. His memory charm backfiring caused him to forget everything. Ginny's parents came along with Carlisle and Esme. They listened to Harry's and Embry's story. Ginny was scolded and doted over as she and Aril were sent to the Hospital Wing. Aril didn't sleak much. She took a sleeping potion and was soon asleep.

Dumbledore asked Carlisle, Esme, and Embry to waint in a separate room as he spoke to Harry. Then he entered and motioned for them all to take a seat. "I fear we are entering a war, and unexpectedly Aril is in the middle of it. Please keep her safe this summer." "Of course." The three of them chorused the two words together. Dumbledore smiled. "Now let us go to sleep. Tomorrow will be the feast."


	21. Chapter 21

Aril loved the house she lived in with the Cullens and the Pack. A week after school Carlisle sent the Pack back to Forks to visit their families. Embry's mother was delighted that her son was excepted in a private boarding school on a full scholarship. She still missed him, but saw the good the school was doing him. "She won't shut up about how she just wishes it wasn't closer to home," he wrote in his _rs._

Aril spent the summer in the woods behind the house. She skipped merrily and danced in the grassy meadows. "The summer's done her good." Edward said smiling at the girl. "I'm glad she's back to normal." Mickey agreed. Edward smiled at the boy, "Oh there are things still bothering her, but yes she's as normal as she could be."

Aril read the Daily Prophet everyday and so she saw when one Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. It was on the news too.

The group just managed to make it on the train. Carlisle and Esmae had left for Hogwarts a few days before. Ginny found them and quickly told them about how Harry blew up his aunt. They were still laughing about it when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came into the compartment. "So Harry, how'd you like blowing up your aunt?" Mickey asked. More laughter and the group settled back for the train ride.

The first few weeks flew by for Aril. She watched the news as a full out manhunt ensued for Sirius Black. When Halloween came and Sirius's first break in happened all the teachers searched. Dumbledore even called on the Cullens for help. Normally the Cullens would either meet in Carlisle and Esmae's office or go hunting in the mountains. They did not want to hunt the magical creatures that resided in the Enchanted Forest.

Aril, Mickey, the Pack and Ginny all lay together not too far from where Harry, Ron and Hermione lay. Aril didn't want to talk much about the break in. She had her own worries, and the break-in meant that one of the people she secretly admired was in danger. To Aril Harrry Potter wasn't just the Boy-who-lived, he was a born fighter. He had skills in the fighting arts, and even though it was defensive Harry knew enough that he could turn the defensive skills around to attack his enemies. Luck may have been on his side with the snake, but it was mostly him. And this man that everyone feared was after him and had just broken in. She thtime about it knowing that the Cullens would find him. Secretly though something told her they would intentionally let him go. She wasn't surprised then when the next day he still wasn't caught.

When the next break-in came Aril knew she had to talk to the Cullens alone. At breakfast Edward came and she walked with him to Carlisle and Esme's office. He had heard her thtimes and knew that if Carlisle did not specifically ask for her the rest of the group would try to come. As it was Mickey and Embry both wanted to go. Embry stopped though when he saw the pleading look in Aril's eyes, but Mickey would not drop the subject.

When they finally came to the office she found all the vampires there. Carlisle smiled as he motioned for the two arrivals to take a seat. "He's innocent isn't he?" Aril asked immediately. "And how would you know this?" Carlisle asked. "Because he came to Hogwarts and he knew everyone would probably be at the feast. People may be right about him not knowing the exact date, but wouldn't he have figured it out from all the Muggle decorations and the fact that the halls were completely empty? Also, I know that even if he's an animagus you guys would have found him easily. The fact that you didn't bring him in helps his case. Then on the second attempt he went for Ron Weasley not for Harrry Potter." Carlisle nodded then asked, "If he's so innocent then why does he keep breaking in?" "I haven't quite figured that out yet, but I think it has something to do with Ron. Maybe Ron has something, I don't know." Esme smiled at the girl. "You are correct about his innocents." Edward said. "Harry doesn't know though. We can't tell anyone about this. If they figured out he would be in a lot of danger." Aril nodded. "Are you going to help him?" "We non't know yet. We may take an active part in it, or we may just sit back and keep an eye on him."

Aril kept quite about what she knew. She did her school work and watched the quidditch matches. She loved flying and often wished she could join the team. Life at school went on as always.

Then one evening the Cullens called for Aril. "Harry and his friends are being taken to his hide-out. We must make sure he explains." Aril nodded and hurried along with them to the tree. Alice darted to the trunk and froze it so that Aril could get into the tunnel. The group followed the passage to the Shrieking Shack.

They arrived shortly after Professor Lupin. Sirius smiled at the Cullens who had let him escape on both counts. "Carlisle Esme," Lupin said shocked. Then his eyes fell on Aril and he frowned. Edward laughed quietly. "If anyone should be accused of helping Sirius Black then myself and my family are the ones who should be blamed Ron." "Which-what," Ron stammered. "We could have brtime him in when he first showed up at Hogwarts." "Why didn't you?" Hermione asked. "It is not for me to explain but for Sirius Black." "Why is Ms. Raziela here then?" Lupin demanded. "Aril knew since the second attack that he's innnocent." "But he isn't!" Ron bellowed.

Aril waited silently. "Explain Sirius." Carlisle said softly.

After stunning Snape and Sirius explaining everything the group headed back up to the castle. When Lupin changed Sirius and the Cullens protected the humans. Harry cried out as Peter Petigrew tried to escape, but then Bella caught him and she carried him and Aril back to the castle. Aril couldn't do much now with a werewolf, and Bella knew that if anything happened to her Jacob would probably tear Sirius and Lupin apart not to mention the Cullens as his best friend would have been destraught.

Aril watched from a classroom window with Bella as the werewolf took off for the trees closely followed by the rest of the Cullens and Sirius. Then the dementors started coming. Bella and Aril started for Dumbledore's office. Noone seemed around as Bella led the way.

When they reached the office Dumbledore answered their knocks. "Sirius Black did not kill Peter Petigrew." Aril gasped as Bella showed him the rat. Dumbledore nodded and quickly turned Petigrew back into a human. Then he swept off to help protect Sirius after sending the minister a _rather._

Aril went back to bed while Bella watched Peter closely. Then Peter was taken to Azkaban and Sirius was set free.

(I put all of Prisoner of Azkaban in one chapter because apart from helping Sirius Aril did not do mch I might do this for other books depending on when the climatic scene occurs.)


	22. Chapter 22

It was almost Aril's third year at Hogwarts. Petigrew had escaped from Azkaban and was on the run. Sirius was still in hiding as the minister had refused to pardon him saying that he should have left everything to the aurors.

On the train to Hogwarts Aril sat with Ginny, Mickey and the Pack. They chatted and Ginny told them about this top secret thing the ministry's been talking about. Aril wasn't too happy with the ministry then so she didn't pay any attention.

At the feast Dumbledore expained about the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone wanted to join especi'y after hearing about the prize. Aril could hear the grumbles from the students that were too young. She too thought about what it'd be like to win. The only people that din't really want to join were the Cullens. "It wouldn't be fair if we jooined. And anyway we don't need the money as much as other people do." Edward had told Mickey when he'd asked.

The day soon came when the two other schools came to Hogwarts. All the students formed ranks before the school waiting for the schools to arrive. Many were interested in how they would be arriving.

Aril soon grew impatient. She longed to go in out of the cold.

As she shifted restlessly Mickey also grew annoyed. But then Dumbledore spoke, "I believe the delegation from Beauxbatons is arriving." Aril sighed and gl_ed_ up to where a huge flying object was soaring towards the school. A first year shrieked, thinking it was a dragon

Aril watched as an enormous woman came out of the carriage which had landed on the lawn Looks like Hagrid has a mate, she thought.

The Beauxbatons student went in side to warm up. Aril longed to do the same, but then a noise caught her attention. She looked towards the lake a stared as a ship rose from the center and glided to the shore.

The Hogwarts students filed in and took their seats. Aril ended up sitting beside Hermione. As Ron continued on about Krum Aril rolled her eyes. Quidditch was all right, but to go on and on about a single player who's team didn't even win the World Cup? As Ron mentioned the Durmstrang students sleeping with the Gryfindors Aril snorted with Hermione. Ron glared at the girls. "Why do you even care Ron? You'd probably be doing the same as Malfoy, but the only difference is Malfoy would probably be here embarrassing you." "Shut up Aril. I don't remember asking your opinion." "You also didn't ask if I'd keep the secret. I know for a fact that Harry would be devistated if I slipped." "You wouldn't dare." Ron said. "Then I suggest you stop moaning and listen."

DUMBLEDORE made a speech welcoming the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to Hogwarts.

As Harry greeted Hagrid Aril noticed one of the Beauxbaton students come up. Mickey who was sitting beside her stared at the newcomer. "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

As Mickey and Ron gaped at her Harry gave her the dish. Aril kicked her twin annoyed at him. "I thought you of all people would 1have an ounce of sense," she snarled at her brother. He stared at her blankly for a moment. "I do have an ounce of sense," he protested. Aril snorted and turned away from him.

After the speech about the Tournament Aril joined the three older students heading back to the dorms. Rn of course had returned to try and worship Krum. Aril walked beside Harry and listened to Karkaroff speak to his students. "Favoritism," she hissed angrily. Leah had come up to her then and said, "You would know what it felt like wouldn't you Raziela." "I have no idea what your talking about Leah." Aril replied sweetly. "The Pack are mine. You don't belong with them." "Right. Why don't you tell them that. And while your at it tell Mickey too. I'm sure he'll want to hear the message." Leah flounced off.

When they got to the door Harry paused to let the Durmstrang students pass first. As Karkaroff stared at Harry Edward approached the group. "Aril Professor Hale and Professor Cullen wish to have a word with you." "Yes Edward." Aril said as Moody sent Karkaroff and his group off. She followed Edward to Carlisle's office.

"Aril it has come to our attention that Moody is not Moody but an impostor. However we are unable to prure this accusation. Would you mind helping up keep an eye on him." "Of course." Aril said. They thanked her and she went off to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

The school year flew by. She and the Cullen's could not find any proof to offer that Moody was an impostor. After all what were they to say? Edward Cullen could read minds and he heard suspecious thoughts?

When Harry was chosen to be a fourth champion and everyone including Ron didn't believe him Aril's group as will as Hermione were the only one's who spoke to him. The students even began wearing Potter Stinks badges.

But then after the first task Ron started talking to him again. Aril was not as forgiving of Ron's rudeness as Harry, and would not speak to him. She remembered the task as the four champions tried to pass the dragon. She had liked Harry's the best and saw the prejudices of the two visiting Heads. She understood that they were mad because of the results, but they were acting like sore loosers. Like ch'n.

After the second task Aril was happy to see that the Beauxbatons champion had gotten over herself. Of course Ron had to get his way and said he'd helped. The other two champions were more distant.

At Christmas Aril smiled at the frantic way boys seemed to attack around the girls. Aril spent most of her time with Ginny and her other year mates. Then Embry came over and asked to have a private word. The other girls giggled as Aril followed him to an empty class room. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the ball with me," he said flushing. "Yeah, ok." Aril said. He smiled relieved and they continued to their classes.

It turned out that the Cullen's were going. Of course it was EdwardstBella CarlislestEsme JasperstAlice EmmettstRosalie and Jacobstrenesme.

The ball was great. Aril and Embry danced all night barely stopping. At first Embry had been nervous but then he relaxed and they had a great time.


	24. Chapter 24

When the day of the third task came Aril went out to the lawn to get a bit of fresh air. It was right before the task and the spectators would be going to the stands in ten minutes. "Aril," called a voice behind her. She turned and had just seen Mickey when a spell hit her and she remembered no more.

She awoke tied to an enormous cup. It was dark and she could hear two voices. She saw them then, Harry and Cedric. "On the count of three then. One, two, three." Both boys grabbed the cup which Aril was tied too and she felt herself being dragged off.

When they landed Cedric noticed her". "Aril what whe you doing here?" He asked in confusion. "I don't know. But I don't like it." As she spoke she saw a figure come towards them. Fear siezed the girl's heart and she twisted against the ropes that bound her. Cedric was killed and Harry bound and gagged. Aril was gagged as well and had been left near the cup. Cedric lay on her other side.

Aril stared in horror as Lord Voldemort was resurrected. He told Harry's story and then turned to Aril. All the group turned to look at the girl laying outside their circle. Voldemort sighed as he stared down at the girl. "I warned you not to defy me girl. For Voldemrt wins, he always wins." He raised his wand and spole. "Crucio!" Aril writhed inapain for two whole minutes before he lefted the curse. She lay mosionless on the ground.

Sudenly she was grabbed and lifted. She saw him then. Her father was there. "Thank you my lord. We will serve you faithfully," he said to Voldemort. Voldemort nodded and dismissed them. Aril being carried along.


	25. Chapter 25

Mickey left the castle to find his sister. He saw her standing a little ways off and called to her. When she turned he saw Moody hit her with a spill. The man grabbed her and started off. Mickey ran back to the Cullens and told them what he'd seen. However before they could do anything the task had begun. Esme sat clenching her fists hoping that Aril would be all right.

When Harry appeared with the cup and Cedric's body fear coursed the the Cullens. Harry was dragged off by Moody and the Cullen's along with Professops McGonagall, Dumbledore, and snape barely arrived in time.

When the Cullens, Dumbledore, Harry and Sirius were in Dumbledore's office Rosalie asked, "Where's Aril?" Carlisle frowned at Rosalie. Harry told them what had happened. How when they arrived at the graveyard they saw Aril tied to the cup. How Cedric had died and Roldimort had come back. About how Aril was then taken by another group who seemed to have pledged to the Dark Lord in exchange for Aril. About how he and the Dark Lord dueled and he managed to get away. And about how Cedric had asked him to take his body back.

"It's her father." Edward said immediately after Harry had finished. "He have to go get her before anything happens." Dumbledore looked at the Cullens for a moment. "If she joins Voldemort there is ano way you could when the war. She is to powerful, and when they change her she will be nearly invincible. Especially if they attack soon. Newborns are a lot more stronger then any of us and she'll have a coven almost as big as ours if what Harry is saying is true. We could not reach her in time to save your people even if we wanted too." "And if she turns so will the Pack," said Harry sudenly. All the adults stared at him. "I overheard her talking to Ginny about it once." "It's true. Even if they don't want to their pack will be into much turmoil to help if she's on their side." Carlisle said.

Finally Dumbledore nodded. "You and the others may go after Aril." The cullen's left immediately.


	26. Chapter 26

Aril scowled at her father when he brought her some food. She would not touch it. She would not move either. She sat in the middle of the bare room staring at the door. She hated her father, she hated him so much.

Hours passed and a younger vampipe came in. He gave her a note and left without a word. She read the note from her father and new that it was true. Hatred flowed through her veins as she read that her mother had died. She would not feel sadness. She could not feel anything but the hatred that seemed to radiate through her body.

A rock lay embedded in the floor. She used the rock's sharp edge to saw threw the bonds. By this time Aril could hear crashes and screeches.

Just as she was about to leap up the young vampire returned. He stood in the doorway watching the young girl for a moment. "You have freed yourself. Come, we must hurry." She gaped at the vampire as he started off down the corridor. "Why should I trust you?" she demanded. He stopped for a moment and said, "I don't expect you to trust me. I never agreed to what he wanted though. I hated the thought of drinking human blood. And when he kept making plans to buy his daughter for the price of his alliance I knew I was not meant for this coven."

Aril roease and followed the vampire out. He was about fifteen or sixteen when he had been changed which, wasn't that long ago. He had golden hair and moved with a grace that even vampires did not have.

As they drew near the stairs Aril's father appeared. "Gel," he snarled. "I should have known." Her father leapt at the younger vampire and they began to fight. When her father ripped the younger vamipires wrist off and they paused, Aril hit her father with a spell. She had no idea what the spell was, all she knew was that he suddenly caught on fire and began to burn. He had just thrown the hand of the other vampire who had backed away from the older one. Her father stared at his daughter and said, "Why? We could have had the world together!" "You killed my mother, you kidnapped me twice, and frankly I don't want to rule the world." At that the vampire was completely consumed by flames.

When Gel and Aril reached the top of the stairs the Collens and the Pack were finishing up the last of the vampires. Gel's hand had been reattached and he didn't seem fazed at all. Embry came over in his wolf form and growled suspeciously at the young vampire. Carlisle came over and offered him the Cullen's way of life, which he excepted eagerly.


	27. Chapter 27

The group returned to Hogwarts together. Carlisle and Gel talked about the future. Aril tuned them out not wanted to think about what the future would hold. She wanted to live in the present and enjoy life. And even though the grief of loosing her mother had finally hit she knew that someday soon she would be able to laugh again. Because her mother would have wanted her children to be happy even though she was dead.

Gel had joined the Cullen's coven and was one of her best friends. He helped her through missing her mother and kept her studies up. He did not join the classes instead helping Carlisle and Esme as they taught.

Life would get better one day. But before then Aril knew that the war would have to end. And when it came time she would help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. Even if she would have to fight Embry to allow it.

AN I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I probably won't write a sequel though. Nless enough people ask for it. I've decided to do a Harry PotterstLord of the Rings crossover. I hope you will read it as well when I write it. And even though this one is complete I would love comments. I may go back and rewrite some things, maybe add a little if I need too.


End file.
